


The Voice on the Line

by faegal04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, olicity - Freeform, olicity fandom - Freeform, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: After his relationship ends, Oliver moves back to Starling to get his life back on track. He's not ready for a physical relationship so his best friend Tommy gives him the number for a local company, Quiver, a local phone sex business. Oliver calls one night and starts speaking with a girl whose voice just does things to him. When he falls for the voice on the line and finds himself calling all the time just to hear her, he knows he has to make a decision. Will they meet? Can each of them get over their pasts?





	The Voice on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> The suggestion for this fic, comes from a good friend @lucyyh from Tumblr and Olicity Discord Channel FAM. The title was suggested by @hope-for-olicity from the same ODC. This is for the FAMdom! You know who you guys are! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr https://faegal04.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter @Demongurl04

Oliver Queen was a man using to having it all. Born with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth, he grew up wanting nothing. From childhood whatever he asked for was given gladly and with a smile from his adoring parents. When he reached his teen years, parties, alcohol, girls were all available whenever he wanted it. One girl in particular had stolen his eye and she became the official girlfriend to the wealthy young scion. He had thought for sure that Laurel was the girl for him, and she was for ten years. But that had ended spectacularly when he came home from work one day to find her in bed with a co-worker from her law firm. Which is how he ended up moving back to Starling for a fresh start.

 

He was so tired. Breaking things off with Laurel had made him tired emotionally and the physical move from Central City had taken the rest out of him. He sat, head leaned back, eyes closed on his couch, enjoying the quiet solitude when his phone rang. Glancing down at the screen, he smiled seeing his best friend’s grinning face.

 

“Tommy.”

 

“Buddy! Now that you’re all moved in, we have to go out!” Tommy exclaimed happy to have his best friend back.

 

Oliver glanced around his apartment and rolled his eyes. There were boxes still piled around, “Moved in, right. Tommy, not tonight.”

 

“Ollie, yes tonight! It’s time to get back on the saddle, or get someone else on the saddle,” Tommy said laughing.

 

Oliver couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter, rolling his eyes he quickly decided to go. Knowing that Tommy wouldn’t give up until he did. Oliver sighed heavily, “Fine. Nothing to late though, I have to go into QC in the morning.”

 

“Pick you up in an hour, buddy,” Tommy replied.

* * *

 

Felicity Smoak was tired. She spent her days, developing tech for the business she was trying to start and she spent her nights on the phone with clients. She wished it was clients for her business, but the types of people that called in weren’t looking for her technical assistance or her brains, no, they were just looking for one thing. Release.

 

She sighed, being a Fantasy Advisement Consultant was something she had never pictured doing in her life. Ever. She graduated from MIT for google sake, but after Boston and Cooper, Felicity had packed up and ran all the way to the west coast. All she had wanted was a fresh start.

 

As she pulled into her parking spot at Quiver, she steeled her spine, gave herself a much needed pep talk and exited her car. When she got to the elevator, she repeated to herself over and over that she was doing this for her dream. Just another couple months and she would be able to leave the world of phone sex behind. The elevator doors opened and Felicity was greeted by Carrie sitting at the reception desk, she was the operator and arranged all of the calls. She stopped and chatted for a few minutes, getting any messages from an regular clients that may have called on her day off.

 

Felicity had become popular in the year that she had started working there, she had a sense about her, that let her give the client exactly what they were looking for. She entered her office and shut the door behind her. It was time to get to work.

* * *

**Verdant Nightclub**

 

Oliver and Tommy were standing with their backs to the bar and looked out over the packed dance floor. The music was loud and lights pulsed with each sultry beat. Couples were grinding against each other, girls skimpily dressed kept flashing both men sexy smiles.

 

Oliver groaned to himself, this was definitely not his scene. Not anymore. At one time, he would have had at least three women plastered to his body and by the end of the night he’d have had each of them orgasming and then left with a new group of eager women, all of them happy to have Ollie Queen’s attention. Now, all he wanted to do was go home, brood and drink himself stupid.

 

“Hello, gorgeous!” Tommy smirked at the brunette who was walking by. “Ollie, that’s her! That’s the girl that’s going to get you back into the land of the living.”

 

Oliver closed his eyes. “Tommy.”

 

“Seriously buddy, it’s time to say goodbye to broody Mr. Blue Balls,” Tommy looked over at his best friend and and sighed. It was time to pull out the big guns. He reached for his drink, motioned for Oliver to follow him and walked over to a booth.

 

They both slid in, Tommy grabbed his wallet from his coat pocket and found the card he was looking for. “Oliver, you need to get out of this funk. Do you remember Helena Bertinelli?” At Oliver’s nod, he continued. “She started a great business here in Starling, I want you to call this number.” He slid the card over to Oliver.

 

Oliver picked the card up and snorted, “Quiver? What the hell kind of name is that?”

 

Tommy laughed, “You know Helena, that girl is crazier than a loon. She’s also obsessed with archery. Just look at the back of the card, Ollie.”

 

Oliver flipped the card over and stared at the six words on the glossy black card.

 

_Where All Your Fantasies Are Fulfilled_

 

“NO! I do not need a hooker!” Oliver sputtered.

 

Tommy shook his head, “No dude, that’s not what it is. Phone sex, buddy. You need to blow your load, and trust me the girls there, can help.”

 

“You? The great Tommy Merlyn need to use a phone sex service,” Oliver arched his brow while smirking.

 

“Hey! Sometimes, even the great lovers of the world need to use alternate means. This way there are no awkward morning afters, no simpering call me, you were the best that I ever had girls to deal with.” Tommy grinned, “Let’s go buddy, you get home and make a call. I can promise you won’t regret it.”

* * *

 

**Oliver’s apartment 2 hours later**

 

Oliver was sprawled out on his couch, glass of Scotch sitting on his stomach, as he played with the edges of the black and green glossy business card. “This is stupid, this is stupid,” he kept repeating to himself. Yes, he was horny, god he was so horny. At this point it felt like he walked around half hard all the time. The wind blows, he’s half hard. The scent of perfume in the air, he’s half hard. Hell, a lingerie ad in the paper this morning had him at full mast in the middle of the street.

 

He growled, grabbed his phone and dialed.

 

“Thank you for calling Quiver, where your every fantasy is fulfilled, this is Cupid, how can we satisfy you this evening?” answered a smoky, innuendo filled voice.

 

“Uh….A friend gave me this number. I just want...I need,” Oliver started to say.

 

“We can help, sugar. Let’s go over pricing, payment and details and then I can get you to the girl of your dreams.”

 

* * *

“Hello, this is Megan. I’ll be your Fantasy Advisement Consultant tonight, what can I do to you?” Felicity asked with a roll of her eyes. She hated having to add that last bit.

 

Silence. Did they hang up? Had the call dropped? She began tapping her nails lightly on the desktop. “Uh, hello?”

 

Oliver had frozen as the sultry voice had come on the line. His dick was harder than it had ever been. “Um…..Yes, I’m here. Sorry,” he said in a gruff voice.

 

Felicity sat up straighter in her seat, at the gruff, deep voice, her panties became damp with desire almost instantly. _“Frack! What the google did this guy need to call in for? I’m pretty sure women cum instantly as soon he speaks?”_

 

He chuckled, “Uh, thanks, I guess.”

 

Felicity closed her eyes, “I said all of that out loud, didn’t I?” She was mortified, if there was ever a time she wished the earth would swallow her it was now. “Nope. Never mind. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

 

Oliver had thought about what name he was going to use, and had decided to go with his middle name, but suddenly he found that he wanted to hear his name from the lips of this woman. “It’s Oliver.”

 

“Oliver, how can I help you?” she murmured seductively.

 

After hearing her say his name like that, he was pretty sure that he could hammer nails into the wall with his dick. “Well….I want….I need….Fuck why is this so hard?” he chuckled, he was acting like a goddamn teenager!

 

“Hard is good. Hard is what we want, right?” she purred. “I take it this is the first time you’ve ever called a place like this?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied a little breathless already. Fuck, he was so turned on by her voice already that he was sure it wasn’t going to take long at all for him to cum.

 

“Okay, Oliver, just lay back, close your eyes and I promise I’ll be gentle,” she said softly.

  



End file.
